lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Urikhian Aristocrat Houses
Great Houses House Akhalni: Progenitor: Necro'dross Dirikhas Akhalni Current head: Dross'Marankarch Dirikhas Akhalni Holdings: Significant parts of the Eastern Wastes, Urukh-Gulsh region, and the border-city of Ulrissis. Headquarters: Ulrissis ( since 476 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 406 EA ) Description: The most powerful Urikhian aristocrat house since its date of establishment. Political power increased after the progenitor's ascension. Very close to the Autarch, however with no Urikhi among their line. Took Ulrissis after the line of Zachar'kris has been ended due to treason. Approximately over a hundred necromancers in the dynasty at current times. Lady Vrana Akhalni founded the Daughters of Morzanna cult. Female members of the House experienced in witchcraft. Liege lord: Tsanarch of Urukh-Gulsh Vassals: House of Sarith'kar House of Yezazkir House of Essinir House Tenebris Progenitor: Dross Nilus of Atreus Current head: Necro'dross Malrasi Tenebris Holdings: Bulwark Mountain Mines, Southern Eastern Wastes, port-city of Kerrk. Headquarters: Kerrk ( since 424 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 406 EA ) Description: One of the Justerthian military governors during the occupation of Urikhia, Nilus Tenebris of Atreus proved to be fickle in allegiance as in the end, coin and greed brought him to aid the Autarch during the liberation of Kxlixa Urikhia. Son of the Lord of Atreus, Nilus was proclaimed traitor in the Justerthian Empire, but that did not stop him from pressing claims due to inheritance. House Tenebris is the most economically-powerful of the Urikhian houses, who played a great role during the reformation of the military of the new Autarchy. Not particulary skilled in necromancy. Rival of House Akhalni for control of the Eastern Wastes. Not favored by the Autarch. Liege lord: Tsanarch of Urukh-Gulsh Vassals: House of Brunic House of Flazrrin House Vanih Progenitor: Dross'malaz Fril'kaar Current head: Tsanarch Izla Vanih Holdings: fortress-city of Urukh-Ghilk. Headquarters: Urukh-Ghilk ( since 419 TC ) Date of establishment: ( 406 EA ) Description: The predecessors of Fril'kaar were renowed even in the old Autarchy as some of the best fleshshapers in the land. The tradition continues with the latest ruler of Urukh-Ghilk, capital of Western Urikhia, Tsanarch Izla Vanih, dubbed Lady Vanih the Cruel. House Vanih specializes in fleshshaping, with more than a hundred of them at a time. Feared as sadistic and eccentric. Close allies to the Autarch. Very religious. Liege lord: Autarch of Urikhia Vassals: House of Potir House of Quis House Questa'urkh Progenitor: Necro'dross Asteer Questa'urkh Current head: Dross'Marankarch Ralst'nir Questa'urkh Holdings: Mirage Coast, the Sea of Shades Islands, fortress-city of Urukh-Wot. Headquarters: Urukh-Wot ( since 392 SE ) Date of establishment: ( 406 EA ) Description: The most eccentric Urikhian house, which still adheres to the ancient tradition of apprentice-necromancer inheritance. Traditionalist and isolationalist, they are led by the Lord Patriarch Ralst'nir, third son of Asteer Questa'urkh, who was one of the most powerful necromancers during the Justerthian occupation. Ordered the construction of Urukh-Wot, which seceeded the coastal region from the jurisdiction of Urukh-Arc in the Stygian Eon. Rarely trusted due to their constant fiddling with the negative arcana and creations of new breeds of undead, such as the Gun'lok. Rival of House Laa'esh. Liege lord: Autarch of Urikhia Vassals: House of Shakhal House of Zrach'losh House Meless Progenitor: Dross Mir'aralas Current head: Necro'dross Kuj Meless Holdings: Several holdings within the fortress-city of Urukh-Arc and rights to deep spider cave exploitation. Headquarters: Castle Bloodsnow, Central Urikhia ( since 414 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 459 EA ) Description: Previously a lesser house established in central Urikhia after being gifted with the title by their liege, House Laa'esh, House Meless was elevated to a greater House after the Slarachian uprising which was spearheaded by their liege. Instead of aiding the rebels, House Meless turned against them and supplied the Urikhian loyalist forces with an important staging area in close proximity to the fotress-city of Urukh-Arc, occupied by House Laa'esh. After the end of the rebellion, which failed after considerable resistance, the leading members of House Laa'esh were slaughtered, leaving only the distant relative pretenders as claimants to the once powerful House. Due to their aid in destroying the uprising, House Meless was given political power over the region, but not the city itself, which remains overseen by Solemn Keepers. Liege lord: Tsanarch of Urukh-Arc Vassals: House of Laa'esh House of Mariani Lesser Houses The lesser houses, however, are either exiles from other nations or formed by aspiring necrolords. Some of these houses are also bastards that split off from the major houses, their vassals, or previous major houses that have fallen from grace, usually by committing heresy. The minor houses are that which follow : House of Shakhal Progenitor: Shakhal of the Isles Current head: Dross Lefrig'lar Holdings: port-city of Chikhakhala. Headquarters: Chikhakhala ( since 487 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 487 EA ) Description: Even if the House was formally recognized only in the late Eon of Amity, the black sorcerers of Shade Islands were present ever since the formation of the first Autarchy. Feared for their actual ability to induce fear and dread – they are one of the rare mindbenders of Vhuld. Shakhal of the Isles was the progenitor of this line of sorcerers, which originally did not embrace the idea of a political House. However, House Shakhal was established none the less, using the apprentice-necromancer inheritance system. Very isolationist. Liege lord: House Questa'urkh House of Mariani Progenitor: Dross Ovriu Mariani Current head: Necro'dross Cakalas Mariani Holdings: villages of Ponor, Frakras and Logronir. Headquarters: The Marred Keep, village Ponor, Central Urikhia ( since 689 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 570 EA ) Description: Lesser house that was once a close ally and vassal to House of Laa'esh. Granted control of the three villages around the city-fortress of Urukh-Arc. Constructed the Marred Keep circa 689 EA, made first contact with the Vyrya'pyr clans following the restitution of the Autarchy. Considered very liberal among the Urikhian Houses. Despised by House of Ghazlari for their views and kept under close surveillance of the Autarchy due to their previous lore in the Slarachi uprising. Vassalage transfered under House Meless following the fall of their former liege. Liege lord: House Meless House of Ghazlari Progenitor: Necro'dross Astafral Current head: Necro'dross Trinach Holdings: The Bonefield, border-city of Marrowstone. Headquarters: Marrowstone ( since 200 SE ) Date of establishment: ( 200 SE ) Description: One of the more powerful lesser houses that are vying for recognition and power of a greater house, House of Ghazlari are morbid, wary of outsiders, hateful of the living and conservative, but also some of the fastest necromancers in the land, and especially experienced with creating skeletal warriors. They inhabit the border-city of Marrowstone, in the southern Stratian Steppe, known as the bonefield. They received recognition and a significant power boost due to their role as a bulwark from the beastmen. Zealous and traditionalist, they are the ideological rivals of House of Mariani. House of Ghazlari follow the apprentice-necromancer inheritance. They do not pledge their allegiance to any House in the Causatum, instead, they are vassals of the Urukh-Ulb rulers. Liege lord: Tsanarch of Urukh-Ulb. House of Potir Progenitor: Dross Lesrisil Potir Current head: Dross Ujik'kraz Holdings: Southern Grey Falls Mines, mining village of Frostreach, Castle Potir. Headquarters: Castle Potir, village of Frostreach ( 620 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 590 EA ) Description: An economically powerful House that swears its fealty to House Vanih. Skilled alchemists, House of Potir use their skill and influence to fund the Guild of Alchemists. They deal with a lot of trade of raw materials, especially ore, with the Tser'qui Sovereignity – before that they relied mostly on trade with the weaker Vyrya'pyr clans, and were rather useful at establishing friendlier relations between the Autarchy and the Vyrya'pyr. Known to experiment on the denizens of Frostreach. Liege lord: House Vanih House of Laa'esh Progenitor: Dross'malaz Pahaari Laa'esh Current head: Dross Kamarh Holdings: Sla'rechash Estate, village of Nebrozir. Headquarters: Sla'rechash Estate, Central Urikhia. ( since 472 SE ) Date of establishment: ( 406 EA ) Description: Once a very powerful Greater House in Urikhia, well respected and feared by their zeal and obsession, even for Urikhian aristocracy, and most supportive of the Vyrya'pyr clans, House of Laa'esh had jurisdiction over all of central Urikhia. All of that was lost when they gambled their holdings away during the Slarachi Uprising, by opposing the Autarchy and facing the wrath of the Autarch. The primary family branch was slaughtered wholly, and apprentice-necromancer inheritance was put forth as punishment. Heavy sanctions were imposed, and the House lost all of their major holdings. Humiliation was ensured by making the once powerful House a vassal of their own previous vassal, and the fortress-city was put under surveillance. Every step to make harm and insult had been taken, and in the end, no original member of the House remained. Liege lord: House Meless House of Sarith'kar Progenitor: Dross Laprisokh Current head: Dross Mirikol Holdings: village of Ulri-sakarth, Sakarth Keep. Headquarters: Sakarth Keep, village of Ulri-sakarth. ( since 460 SE ) Date of establishment: ( 110 SE ) Description: A minor house following the apprentice-necromancer tradition of inheritance. Little political power, they count around a dozen necromancers at a time, which in their eyes allows them to better train the sorcerers and rise them above the ordinary. Formed before the Urikhian Expansion to enforce Ulrissis while most of House Akhalni was aiding the war effort. During the Causatum, they managed to gain considerable power through cunning diplomacy, allowing for better political manouvering; rumours of dispatching assassins regularly against their rival House of Yrthas have been disregarded as false within the Capital. Liege lord: House Akhalni House of Yezazkir Progenitor: Dross Manefiphos of Derischingar Current head: Necro'dross Lesh'ladan Holdings: border-city of Derischingar. Headquarters: Derischingar. ( since 628 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 600 EA ) Description: An old and respectable minor house following the apprentice-necromancer inheritance system. Built the city of Darischingar with the approval of the Autarch and their liege lord circa 628 EA, in order to keep the border better defended due to suspicious increase of armed patrol escorts marching towards Atreus City. Every member of the House is a necromancer, which has at times rendered them diplomatically unstable. Rumoured to wage a war behind closed doors against the new and overly ambitious co-vassal of theirs, House of Sarith'kar. Liege lord: House Akhalni House of Brunic Progenitor: Necro'dross Malitris Current head: Necro'dross Afitharil Holdings: mining villages of Tressh and Kulakam, Keep of Gravehold. Headquarters: Gravehold ( since 37 TC ) Date of establishment: ( 2 TC ) Description: A minor House fousing on the enchanting sphere of Black Sorcery, known for their quality lifedraining runes inscribed upon deep cave spider silk clothes – all of them almost exclusively used for assassination. They are also known for their lavish appearances and love for things material, somewhat odd even for an Urikhian house. Gravehold Keep is fitted with many treasures looted over the ages, and has been in the dynasty ever since the founding. They do not follow the apprentice-necromancer inheritance. Income generated through mining, with higher profits based on enchanting services. Liege lord: House Tenebraeus House of Essinir Progenitor: Mortekor Essinir of Urukh-Gulsh Current head: Dross-Mortekor Avetirri Holdings: Mortekor Estate of Ulri-seph, village of Ulri-seph. Headquarters: Ulri-seph ( since 21 TC ) Date of establishment: ( 490 EA ) Description: The respectable Dross-Mortekori of the House of Essinir hold jurisdiction over the Ulrissis region. They are known for their harsh judgements and frequent meddling in the minor bureocratic affairs of Ulrissis. They follow the apprentice-necromancer inheritance, and harbor strong religious opinions. They are zealous Azralites. Liege lord: House Akhalni House of Makrachar Progenitor: Mortekor Plegro of Urukh-Ulb Current head: Dross-Mortekor Nisil'grath Holdings: Mortekor Estate of Duskhaven, village of Duskhaven. Headquarters: Duskhaven ( since 623 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 623 EA ) Description: Dross-Mortekori of the Urukh-Ulb and the Frozen Waste regions conduct their jurisdiction over the Tsanarchdom of Ulbrez. Much like their fellows, the House of Ghazlari, they are morbid and prone to prejudice. They follow the apprentice-necromancer inheritance, but the line of Mortekori of this Tsanarchdom spans back to the old Autarchy. Liege lord: Tsanarch of Urukh-Ulb House of Quis Progenitor: Mortekor Trahdrigu of Urukh-Ghilk Current head: Dross-Mortekor Lesithre Holdings: Mortekor Estate of Glerrz, village of Glerrz. Headquarters: Glerrz ( since 601 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 601 EA ) Description: Experienced fleshshapers and soldiers of the Urikhian army. They hold jurisdiction over the border-village of Glerrz, in the Blacksnow field. House of Quis follows the apprentice-necromancer inheritance system. Income generated mainly through Tser'qui trade tax. Liege lord: House Vanih House of Zrach'losh Progenitor: Mortekor Anzilirius the Carver Current head: Dross-Mortekor Mefrifir of Urukh-Wot Holdings: Mortekor Estate of Shade Islands, fishing villages of Blackwater Bridge and Pvrik. Headquarters: Mortekor Estate of Shade Islands, village of Pvrik ( since 392 SE ) Date of establishment: ( 452 EA ) Description: As isolationist as its fellow islanders. Primary income from taxes. House of Zrach'losh has a sizeable navy force by which it repels any intruders and pirate vessels. Tactics include using ghoul leapers to sow chaos within the enemy ships. Known to dabble in witchcraft. Dominant religion within their territory are the Chikharites. Liege lord: House Questa'urkh House of Flazrrin Progenitor: Dross Etherelos Grefristhadir of Flazrrin Current head: Necro'dross Frethiadi of Flazrrin Holdings: Rotgate Sanctum, city of Flazrrin, Ulbrazian quarry. Headquarters: Rotgate Sanctum ( since 636 EA ) Date of establishment: ( 624 EA ) Description: The main supplier of quarry stone throughout Urikhia. House of Flazrrin's main source of income is the Ulbrazian quarry, situated southeast of Urukh-Ulb. Rumoured that tension between them and House of Ghazlari is recently rising due to the expansionist wishes that House of Flazrrin has harboured in recent years, particulary to the north. Liege lord: Tsanarch of Urukh-Ulb House of Kor'thesil Progenitor: Mortekor Logrostas of Meliph-azra. Current head: Dross-Mortekor Irod'grav Holdings: Mortekor Estate of Meliph-azra, city of Meliph-azra. Headquarters: Meliph-azra ( since 132 TC ) Date of establishment: ( 132 TC ) Description: A minor necromancer house depending on cold weather agriculture. They border the Tsanarchdom of Urukh-Ulb. House of Kor'thesil follows the apprentice-necromancer inheritance. They are one of the youngest of the Urikhian Houses, formed in The Causatum eon for better regulation of trade on the border of Frozen Grave Wastes. Liege lord: House Vanih While these houses, both major and minor, hold considerable power themselves and a fair degree of autonomy, the lessers ones are insignificant politically, as all their demands are most often simply dismissed by the Autarch. They live in constant opression, their lives at stake as in the dystopian totalitarianism society of Kxlixa Urikhia, the Autarch may execute them without trial, and without reason. They must take up the religion of the Temple of Ur, and support the Autarch during periods of war. Their titles are hereditary, and all of the houses, major and minor, have their own land. Depending on their influence and favor with the Urikhian leader, they may control anything from a minor keep to several towns, and even become Tsanarchs. The five major houses are spread throughout the regions of Urikhia, from the western tip of the Grey Falls Mountains to the Eastern Wastes of Urukh-Gulsh, and from the southern Sea of Shades to the Bonefield in the north. All of the minor houses are bannermen and vassals to the major houses. However, their allegiances are fickle – if they can get away with betrayal and backstabbing, they will do everything in their power to get on top. While technically forbid by the second summit of the Silent Council, the Autarch turns a blind eye at wars between the houses, be they open or behind closed doors, as his influence grows throught the death count, robbing the foolish nobles of their power. Urikhia supports the claims of the exiled houses, whatever they may be, which is their only leverage against the dystopian and ruthless society. Obviously, the aristocrat houses of Urikhia do not adhere to the same set of laws as that of the majority, allowing for marriage in order to preserve the hereditary titles through the blood line, unlike the usual necromancer-apprentice relationship. The usual aristocrat is a waste of time in the eyes of the Autarchy, and hence, every member of the house must have necromancers within their ranks.